Just Another Song
by MusicalShards
Summary: A collection of music-based PJO drabbles. WARNING: Fluff city. Rated T to be safe.
1. Daydreamer

**This is a drabble I wrote last night when the lack of computer and FFN was distressing me, so I had to carry on writing stuff to stop me from crying. I may well turn this into a whole story of music-related drabbles. And by the way, I deliberately made Will ****_not _****the musical one because it is well known that he is not a musician.  
Oh, and the song lyrics I used ARE NOT MINE! They're ****_Daydreamer _****by Adele. **

**Enjoy!**

_Daydreamer,  
Sitting on the sea  
Soaking up the sun  
He is a real lover  
Of making up the past and  
Feeling up his guy like he's  
Never felt his figure before._

The peaceful thrum of a guitar drifted through Camp Half Blood, accompanied by a low, gentle voice. Will Solace looked up from his bow and took his eye off the target he was trying to shoot and cocked his head to the lyrics.

_A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
Is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase  
But good to catch and he could change the world  
With his hands behind his back, mmm._

It slowly began to dawn on him that someone had picked this song to torment him because of his more than obvious flirting with Di Angelo. He tried desperately to get a decent shot out, but just ended up sending his arrows wildly askew and getting more frustrated. He could feel the gazes of Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and Piper boring in on him, and through the music he could hear their badly stifled giggles at his discomfort.

_And you can find him,  
Sitting on your doorstep,  
Waiting, for a surprise...  
And you can tell that  
He's been there for hours,  
And you can tell that  
He'll be there, for life..._

The song was beautiful. Will was pretty sure Nico was singing and Jason was carrying the music towards him on the wind. And it was driving him mad.

_Daydreamer,  
With eyes that make you melt  
He lends his coat for shelter plus he's  
There for you when he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same, waits for you then  
Sees you through._

Will gave up trying to concentrate on his shot and just sat down in the middle of the archery field with his head in his hands, trying to block out the music and calm down. However much he wanted to stop freaking out, though, he wanted to carry on listening to the music because it was so beautiful...

_There's no way I  
Could describe him  
What I'll say is  
Just what I'm hoping for..._

As the strains of guitar faded away, Will snapped. He stood up, throwing his bow and arrows aside, and sprinted towards Cabin 13 where he found Nico sitting with his fingers resting loosely on the strings of an old, battered acoustic guitar. Ignoring the shrieks and giggled behind him of the campers who followed, Will grabbed Nico's shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Nico made some noise of mild surprise beneath his lips but made no effort to stop Will wrapping his arms around him.

When the couple finally came up for air, everyone staring into the cabin burst into cheers.

Amidst the havoc, Nico glanced at Will slyly and sung,l "Daydreamer..." Before he could continue Will kissed him again, a smile curving his lips.


	2. Hawaii

**I will be very surprised if I can keep up with updating two stories at once...!**

**Just a note, not all of these drabbles will be music related, but that will be the general theme.**

**I brought Octavian back to life, because even though he's annoying as hell, he should get a break once in a while... right? Since seeing this gorgeous picture followed by this one, I couldn't get this pairing out of my head...**

**Enjoy!**

Octavian rolled out of bed in the Apollo Cabin. Since he wasn't a demigod but a very distant relation of Apollo, and all the other cabins detested him too much, he had to bunk down with the sunshine kids and the medics and musicians. Urgh. It was a bore that Reyna forced him to visit the _Graecus_ scum at least twice a year, full well knowing he hated every single one of them, and he always tried to stay for as little as possible.

As soon as he walked out of the Cabin he was assaulted with high velocity balloons shot at him from a small, powerful cannon. And, just to make matters worse, each one was stuffed with custard. Why custard, he had no idea. After about thirty seconds the air cleared to reveal a dripping yellow Octavian growling furiously at Leo Valdez, who was bent double with helpless laughter. Calypso was beside him, weeping into his shoulder with mirth. Jason came out from behind a tree and couldn't stifle a snort.

"I thought you had to be a son of Apollo to be blessed by his holy light!" Jason was right. The sunlight glared off the custard and made Octavian look like a very gloopy and very angry version of the sun from the Teletubbies.

Octavian shook his fists, spraying custard everywhere at the laughing crowds and stomped off for a shower.

After over an hour of furious scrubbing (Was this stuff mixed with glue or something?), and he was _nearly _custard free, Octavian came out of the showers, scared that they had taken his clothes too. To his immense relief, he was able to emerge fully clothed and with his teddy bear belt and knife strapped around his waist. For extra protection, he slipped a pig ball he stole from Hecate's cabin in his pocket.

The rest of the day progressed relatively calmly (apart from the maggots in his burger, the teddy bears constantly being lobbed at his head and Percy trying and nearly succeeding to pull his pants down). As a result, Octavian was ready to pull his hair out at dinner. He would stab Reyna with his augury knife if she made him visit the camp again.

When he had eaten his suspiciously insect-free pizza, he was rather confused to be ambushed as he walked out of the pavilion by Piper and Nico. Actually, he wasn't surprised at being ambushed. He was surprised that no-one had gagged him and given him chloroform.

Nico was wearing all black as usual but didn't look too sulky, and Piper was standing in a vibrantly coloured shirt decorated with palm trees, and had Hawaiian flowers braided in her hair.

"Put this on." Piper commanded, shoving what looked like a tux and blue tie at him.

"In case you're not familiar with this particular item," Piper waved the tie in Octavian's face, "it goes around your neck, like a dog collar." She threw it at Octavian who fumbled and dropped it.

"Why should I?" Octavian narrowed his eyes at Nico who was obviously trying not to smirk.

He just said, "Coral blue. It's perfect for your skin tone, and mine. We are totally skin tone compatible." Octavian frowned and grumbled, but his curiosity got the better of him and he put on the suit.

"Lovely!" Piper said briskly, clapping her hands. Nico was _definitely _trying not to laugh. "Now, follow us."

Piper and Nico flanked Octavian and steered him towards the forest, which looked gloomy and threatening since the sun had set an hour ago. He peered into the inky darkness but couldn't see a thing. Soon he felt hands on his chest and was pushed backwards into what felt like… a rock armchair? He grabbed the arms as he felt the chair being wheeled around. His vision was still black but he could faintly detect hushed whispers and giggles around him.

Octavian squealed as a bright white light suddenly blazed onto where Octavian was sitting. He squinted into the bright light to see a stage set up with bongo drums… and was that Leo's ukulele? It bore the blazing trident of the Camp band, _The Half Bloods_, but Octavian was clueless as to why it was there. Several unoccupied mikes adorned with glitter and rhinestones stood on the stage. He jumped as someone dropper over his head… a flower garland? He tried to rip it off but found his arms and legs tightly bound to the chair.

Leo strutted on stage in massive shades and a garland and picked up his uke, followed by Calypso in equally massive shades, a coconut bra and grass skirt. Leo began strumming a Hawaiian style beat and the red headed oracle girl (what was her name again?) walked on and began to softly accompany him on the bongos.

Leo began to sing…

_A long time ago in a land far away  
__Lived the pineapple princess, Tiki  
__She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
__But so sad she hardly speaky_

_Still, If you listen well,  
You'll hear her secret wish._

Then Calypso burst in with,

_Aloha everybody my name is Tiki!  
__I long to free a truly remarkable fish, my sweet prince_

A massive crowd of demigods including Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Annabeth hula-d their way into the empty space where the crowd should've been led by Percy, each one wearing strange mixtures of hibiscus flowers, grass skirts and tropical print shirts – even Nico!

_Humuhumunukunukuaoua'a,  
Makihiki malahini-hoo  
Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, Ooh.  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu_

Octavian just sat and stared, dumbstruck at the events unfurling in front of him.

And things just carried on getting weirder as the demigods started to dance around him and hum along to the second verse.

_She dreams of a boy, who is under a spell  
That has left him all wet and scaly.  
I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
Just a girl with a ukulele.  
Come to me, my sweet one, and be still. _

As Calypso sung she made her way off stage and danced her way towards Octavian.

_I'll grasp your tail and stroke each tender gill,  
__My sweet prince._

At these words, Calypso stroked Octavian's face. He freaked, writhing and squirming, trying to lean as far away from her as possible.

The worst part? When they tried to make him join in.

Calypso danced her way back on stage and Leo shimmied towards him, a script in one hand and a flowery crown in the other, which he slapped on Octavian's head.

_And then the fish turned into a gorgeous prince and said:_

Leo thrusted the script in Octavian's face and imitated his voice in a squeaky falsetto.

_I'm Prince_ _Humuhumunukunukuapua'A  
__Makahiki malahini hoo…_

Octavian sat in his rocky chair purple with rage and embarrassment until the song thankfully ended. Leo was _not _the greatest singer in the world.

"Arrrrrggghhhh!" Octavian yelled when they finally freed his arms and legs. He swiftly reached into his pocket and lobbed the pig ball at Calypso, who was smirking up on stage. Unfortunately, his arm was a little too good and the pig ball sailed over Calypso's head and right into the ginger girl's face.

_Poof! _A small, red-furred and very angry looking pig was left in her place. The ginger pig squealed and snorted, running off stage and charging straight for Octavian. Before it reached him, Lou-Ellen clicked her fingers and the girl returned with flaming red face and hair, glaring ferociously at Octavian.

"You!" She yelled, standing barely an inch away from him and jabbing a finger at his chest. Octavian stood straight up in shock, trying to look over the explosion in front of him to avoid catching her flaming green eyes.

"You scummy excuse for an augur! You…" Her voice faded away as Octavian stood rigid as a board in front of her.

_OMG. She's so furious. Furious and ginger. That's it. I wanna rule the camps with her._

"How dare you-"

"Wanna one?" Octavian was holding a teddy bear out to the girl, still looking over her. His cheeks blazed red as he tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

Her gaze went to the cuddly toy in his hand, staring at it with empty confusion. Slowly she took the teddy, looking at it as her face flushed even darker.

"You… you wanna get coffee sometime in New Rome?" Octavian asked, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Okay…" The ginger girl said, still staring at the bear in her hand.

Every single demigod in the clearing just stood and blankly stared, their brains struggling to process what was going on in front of them. Octavian. And Rachel.

You could hear the dust bunnies rolling along.


End file.
